Mecha Wing
by xx.Devil's.Chic.xx
Summary: What if some...interesting...students transfer to Ouran, and got roped into joining the host club, what happens when the club finds out their biggest secret?. I suck at summaries, plz check it out. Hikaruxoc Kaouruxoc Please R & R! (And no these students are not cyborgs/angels/robots or anything, Mecha wing has nothing to do with the students)
1. Prologue

**This is just the prologue, chapter 1 should be up later tonight. Please review ;)**

* * *

"Did you hear about the new transfer students?" Haruhi heard one girl say in home room.

"Yeah, I'm so excited." Another squealed, blushing.

"What transfer students?" Hikaru asked, leaning on Kaouru's shoulder.

"I don't know, do you, Haruhi?" Kaouru said, turning to Haruhi.

"Yeah, I heard some girls talking about them yesterday, their in some band in America that's really popular over here, Mecha Wing I think it's called.

"You ever heard of it Hikaru?" Kaouru asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Hikaru replied

Just then the doors opened to reveal three girls, one had long, silky, black hair with bangs that swooped over, covering one eye, she wore a black t-shirt with a red broken heart, and black short shorts, the other two had red hair done up in the same fashion as the other girl, they each had on a black, lacy, blouse, with white swirls, and the same kind of shorts. If they all had the same hair colors they would be identical, Haruhi thought.

"Excuse me class," said the teacher, "These three beautiful, young, ladies are the Shozen triplets, Akina," she said gesturing to one of the redheads, "Asa," she said gesturing to the black haired girl, "and Rikina." She finished gesturing to the other redhead.

Then the door, yet again, opened revealing two boys, one had strawberry blond hair, he wore a grey t-shirt, and some ripped, baggy, jeans, the other had dark brown hair, he had on a leather jacket and the same style jeans "oh, and these two gentleman are Ino Morisaki," she said gesturing to the blond, "and Shotaro Sato." She finessed gesturing to the other boy.

"Why don't you five sit back there in front of the Hitachin twins." She said as Hikaru and Kauri raised their hands to show where they were.

The group simply bowed to the class and made their way to the back of the room.

"Hey there." Said Hikaru, checking out Asa, "we heard you guys are in a band, is that true?"

"Yeah." Said Asa turning away from the twins.

"You girls should come down to the music room later I'm sure you'll have fun." Haruhi heard Kaouru say to Akina.

"Sure, whatever." She said, waving him away.

"What about you guys?" Said the twins, Turning towards Ino and Shotaro, who just ignored them.


	2. A trip to the host club

**Sry this is short please review.**

* * *

~Last time~

-after class-

"Those people were so rude!" Hikaru complained on their way to the club room.

"They are from America, maybe they don't know much Japanese." Said Kaouru, shrugging.

~Now~

-somewhere else in the school-

"Nee-chan! I'm bored!" Whined Akina and Rikina, each of them clinging to one of their sister's arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Grumbled Asa, trying to squirm away from them.

"What about that place that the weird twins were talking about, after class all the girls started heading that way, it could be fun!" Moaned Rikina, dramatically.

"Yeah, c'mon sis, lets go, all the girls already told us to go there." Said Akina.

*sigh* "ok, ok, I guess its worth a shot." Mumbled Asa.

Just as they were about to turn around a muscular arm snaked its way around Asa's shoulder, "Hey, where you guys going." Asked Ino.

"Hey Ino, were heading to the music room to see what all the fuss is about." She replied.

"Strange, I've been a bit curious myself, after class all the girls ran off saying they were going there." Said Shotaro coming up behind the triplets.

"Ok, it's settled, lets go." Said Asa, Rikina, and Akina simultaneously.

"You know, Asa, as much as you try to act more mature that Riki and Aki, you always give in eventually." Said Ino, pulling her cheek.

"Who said I was trying to act more mature, I just want to be my own person every once in a while, I don't want to disconnect from them completely." Asa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The five made some more small talk and eventually got to the music room and when Asa opened the door she saw what looked like a big tea party, and in the middle of it all stood 7 boys including the Hitachin twins and Haruhi.

-Asa POV (some things here are written strangely, but that's because it's Asa's POV)-

"I see you decided to join us." Said the twins, Hikaru grabing Akina, and Kaouru grabbing Rikina, and pulling them into an embrace

"Back off perv!" They both yelled, slapping the twins.

"Ow!?" Said the twins holding their cheeks.

"No offense guys, but that's what I would do if some some stranger grabbed me out of the blue." Said a short, girlish, brown haired boy.

"What brings you here today my beautiful princess." Said a tall blond boy, who then plucked me away from Ino, bowed and kissed my hand.

"Hey!" Yelled Ino pulling me away from the little blond perv, good thing he did or I woulda given him a pice of my mind.

"Oh dear, I wasn't aware this beautiful Rose had already been claimed." Said the blond, covering his face with his hand dramatically.

"It's not like that!" Ino and I yelled simultaneously, blushing.

"That means," Said Hikaru, "Your free." Finished Kauru as they each grabbed one of my hands.

"Off!" I yelled smacking each of them.

"Ow!" They whined.

"Twice in once day, a new record." Murmured the Girly boy.

"Ok, I'm out!" I yelled, starting towards the door, when a short blond, holding a pink bunny, who looked like a grade schooler, jumped in front of me.

"Please don't go, if you stay I'll get you cake and let you hold Usa-chan." He said staring up at me.

"Sorry kid but no can do." I said walking around him towards the door.

"Then would you like us," said Hikaru, "to alert the paparazzi." Finessed Kaouru.

"You guys are really popular, right?" Asked Hikaru.

"So for the press, this would be," said Hikaru, "a big deal," said Kaouru, "Right?" They both said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I mumbled to myself a few minuets later, I was now sitting with Honey and a tall, handsome, muscular, boy who I learned was Mori.


	3. Fangirls are like Muggers

-about a half an hour later normal POV-

"I've decided," Tamaki said approaching Mecha Wing after the customers left, "you five are going to join the host club!"

"WHAT!?" Yelled Mecha Wing, and a few of the host club members.

"To put it simply, you five bring in a lot of customers," said Kyoya stepping forward, "the crowd that was here a few minuets ago was made of both male and female clientele, all wanting to get a glimpse of Mecha Wing. So if you were to join us we would be almost doubling our business possibilities."

"N-O- NO!" Said Asa ready to walk away.

"We'll keep away any 'wandering' paparazzi." Kyoya stated.

"Do I have to flirt with strangers?" Asa mumbled.

"Probably not, unless the situation demands it, however you may need to perform a few times to meet up with demands, also, we will be allowed to market photos or other such merchandise." He said.

"...We're in." Said Asa, Rikina and Akina.

"What ever you say boss." Said Ino, leaning on Asa's shoulder.

"Yeah, and will you cut that out!" Asa snapped, pushing his arm off her.

* * *

-next day-

* * *

"No, we are not wearing that!" Asa, Rikina, and Akina yelled as the Hitachin twins presented them each with frilly maid outfits.

"Come on please, our mother designed these one of a kind outfits just for you beautiful girls." Said the Hitachins.

"No! I agreed to join you people, but I will not wear that frilly monstrosity!" Complained Asa.

"Please! It"l make our mother really happy, she's such a big fan." Pouted Kaouru.

"Yeah, right..." Asa said as her sisters said, "Gimme the dress."

"What!? Riki, Aki!?" Yelled Asa.

"Well, they are really cute..." Murmured Akina and Rikina, poking their fingers together.

"It might be fun, I mean, sis, think of it like dressing up for a music video." Sad Rikina.

As much as Asa was tempted to say, we're a rock group, none of our music videos would require maid outfits! She contained herself and grabbed her outfit, which had noticeably more frills and bows,and stalked off to the changing rooms.

* * *

-a few minutes later Ino's POV-

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of silence the curtain to the changing room was pushed aside and Akina and Rikina walked out followed Asa.

Riki and Aki were pretty but Asa, wow she was hot, she had made some 'improvements' to her outfit, such as reducing the frill count by approximately half and replacing the hot pink bows with either white or red ones.

She had her normally distracting bangs held off to the side with a small skull shaped clip and had taken her hair out of a pony tail. I was about to approach her and ask why she had even agreed to it in the first place but I figured it was stupid considering Riki and Aki normally influence most of her decisions.

As Asa passed Sho and I she stopped, turned to us, and said, "Don't even comment." Causing Sho to stiffen, probably remembering what happened at the shooting of our first music video.

* * *

flashback w Regular POV

* * *

The male members of Mecha wing were waiting impatiently outside the girls dressing room and when the triplets finally decided to come out the boys were...surprised, to say the least.

The girls were all dressed in frilly, bleach white, dresses, Asa, being the oldest, had the most glamorous.

They had colored her normally red hair black and had pulled it up into a bun, Her dress was strapless with unattached diagonal sleeves that went easily down to her knees, she had her nails painted black and a very expensive purse was clutched in her nervous, freshly pedicured, hands. On her head sat a small tiara with a small oval Jade in the center.

"So who's the groom?" Mocked Shotaro, he himself had been dressed as what looked like the grim reaper, he wore a long cloak that extended all the way to the floor. His hair was matted and tangled, his skin had been made to look pale and he had in silver eye color contacts.

"...what did you just say..." Asa said ominously.

"You look like a fairy tale bride." He continued laughing, clutching his side.

Without warning Asa's arm shot up and grabbed Shotaro by the collar, lifting him easily 2 feet off the ground, "Care to go on." She said darkly staring up at him.

It was then when Shotaro noticed that she had been given red color contacts and really realistic vampire fangs, making her look like the devil. Shotaro just shook his head quickly and squeaked, "No ma'am!"

* * *

End flashback~

Later that day~ (btw Asa, Riki, Aki, Ino, and Sho are all third year students)

Asa, Rikina, and Akina, had, to their surprise, begun having a quite enjoyable conversation with a few of the female customers, "hm? Oh well, we were born in Japan, but our parents divorced, and then our mother took me and moved to Texas, my father took Aki and Riki, and moved to Gergia." Asa said, for one of the customers asked where in America they came from, "but two years later our father died, so Aki and Riki moved down to Texas to be with mom and I, and now 3 years later we find ourselves right back where we started, Shotaro is our late cousin and Ino is like a brother to him, he tagged along when we moved to Japan, and transferred to Ouran, they were also from Texas." Asa said, still in her maid outfit,

"Oh wow." One girl said.

"Wait, I thought you said that Mecha Wing was formed 5 years ago, how could that be Aki and Riki only moved to Texas 3 years ago?" One other girl asked.

"You see before Aki and I, the band was made up of Sho on drums, Ino on electric guitar or base, Asa on vocals, Keyboard, and on occasion electric or base guitar, a girl named Lisa on base, and a girl named, Mindy on back up vocals and regular guitar." Rikina said.

"Oh, Rikina, Akina, what do you play?" The girl asked.

"We do Base, Electric, Back up vocals, keyboard, and sometimes violin." They said in unison.

"D-do you think that maybe you could play a song for us?" The girl said.

"Sure, why not." Asa, Rikina, and Akina said in unison.

"Yo! Morisaki! Sato! We're up!" Asa called, to Ino and Shotaro, who were sitting in the corner with bored expressions, unaware of the girls that were spying on them from around the corner.

Shotaro stood up and pulled some drum sticks out of his pocket, while Ino grabbed a base guitar that had been leaning against his chair, Asa reached under the table and pulled out a clunky case that held her prized, electric green, electric guitar, while Akina and Rikina pulled out a large, rectangular, case, in which their jet black keyboard was kept, then they made their way up to the main stage, where a familiar drum set with the Mecha Wing logo was waiting, along with a red microphone with black barbed wire painted on.

"Dude! How did you get my drum set here, and how did you get Asa's mike here!?" Shotaro yelled, half exited, and half pissed.

"We have our ways." The twins sang, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Ok then." Asa, Rikina, and Akina said, suspiciously, as they began to set up.

Few minuets later- (all credit to the song goes to evanescence, but in the story it's by Mecha Wing)

Key:  
**Rikina and Akina**  
Asa  
**Asa, Rikina, and Akina**  
_Ino_  
_**All**_

"Ok guys, today we're going to be singing made of stone." Asa said, approaching the mike.

Speak your mind,  
Like I care  
I can see your lips moving  
I've just learned not to hear

**Don't waste your time**

It's never enough for you baby  
Don't want to play your game anymore  
**No matter what you say**  
I'm all out of love for you, baby  
And now that I've tried everything  
I'll numb the pain,  
'**Til I am made of stone**

Take your time  
I'm not scared  
Make me everything you need me to be  
So the judgment seems fair

**Don't waste your time**

It's never enough for you, baby  
Don't want to play your game anymore  
**No matter what you say **I'm all out of love for you, baby  And now that I've tried everything I'll numb the pain '**Til I am made of stone**

_Tear out my heart  
For the way that it feels  
I will still remember when you've long forgotten me_

It's never enough for you, baby  
Don't want to play your game anymore  
**No matter what you say**  
I'm all out of love for you, baby  
And now that I've tried everything  
I'll numb the pain  
'**Til I'm made of stone**  
_**It's never enough  
It's never enough  
It's never enough**_  
I'll numb the pain  
'_**Til I am made of stone**_  
I'll numb the pain  
'_**Til I am made of stone**_

"Wow, you guys are really good, you even switched the song over to Japanese, it was originally written in english right? ." Kaouru said as the triplets stepped down of the stage.

"Yeah, before we moved here we switched all our songs to Japanese." Asa stated.

"Oh, cool but you know-." Started Hikaru before he was cut off by the door being thrown open.

"ASA-SAMA! RIKI-SAMA! AKI-SAMA! SHO-SAMA! INO-SAMA! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Yelled a group of girls, all wearing t-shirts with the Mecha Wing Logo, an angel wing made of steel.

"Holy shit the fangirls found us!" Asa yelled, running past the fangirls and into the main hallway with the rest of the band hot on their trail, the fangirls close behind.

"For the last time Asa shit cannot he holy!" Ino yelled as Sho yelled, "Wait a minuet those are Americans! Don't tell me they followed us all the way here!?"

"Dunno don't care! Just run like your goddamn like depends on it! Because it does!" Yelled Akina and Rikina, pushing past the Ino and Sho so they were next to Asa.

"You can say that again, last time they stole my shirt while I was wearing it and then ripped out a clump of my hair, one guy even tried to get blood samples!" Yelled Asa, turning the corner, and bounding out the front door of the school.

"Come on Shotaro! Stay with me, the limo is just ahead!" Ino yelled dragging a lifeless, and shitless, Shotaro behind him.

"That's what he gets for not running fast enough! How bad is it!" Asa yelled, still not even breaking a sweat.

"Shirts gone, so is his jacket and shoes!" Ino yelled.

"Damn...I really liked that jacket." Grumbled Shotaro.

"Poor sucker, their like muggers but worse!" Asa yelled, pulling her precious guitar out of the reach of the fangirls, as she jumped over another.

"There! The limo!" Rikina yelled, pointing to an electric green limo that was just ahead.

"Damn it Asa! Did you really need to get such a flashy Limo!?" Ino yelled, dodging a fangirl.

"I'm sorry! I like that color!" Asa yelled, Diving through the open window of the limo, her sisters doing the same.

"Remind me later to get my own limo, one that's, I don't know, black!" Ino yelled, tossing Sho onto the roof of the limo so that he fell through the sun roof, he then jumped in as well.

"Roll up the windows, lock the doors, close up the sun roof!" Asa barked as she climbed into the front seat, pulled a golden key out of her shorts pocket, then jammed it in the ignition.

"Asa for once I don't care if you go over 100 mph just get us the hell out of here!" Said Ino, siting down next to Asa.

"On it!" She said, slamming her foot down on the gas pedal.

"Call Stacy?" Ino asked.

"Call Stacy!" Asa yelled handing him her white iPhone, "put it on speaker!"

"Got it" he replied.

After a few rings a strong voice came up on the other end, "did the fangirls find you?" A female voice laughed.

"Yes..." Asa grumbled.

"Ha! I told you,that you couldn't go one day without me!" The woman, Stacy, laughed, "I'll be right there, where are you?"

"Corner of Netsu Avenue." Ino said.

"In that case there should be an ally up ahead, turn into it, then go straight and swing left, that should lose em." Stacy said, "I'll come pick you up in a few minuets, stash the limo in the bushes till then."

"Got it!" The band said in unison.


	4. Love you not

Last chapter~

"Ha! I told you,that you couldn't go one day without me!" The woman, Stacy, laughed, "I'll be right there, where are you?"

"Corner of Netsu Avenue." Ino said.

"In that case there should be an ally up ahead, turn into it, then go straight and swing left, that should lose em." Stacy said, "I'll come pick you up in about an hour, stash the limo in the bushes till then."

"Got it!" The band said in unison.

* * *

-a few minuets later-

"God! Stacy where are you?!" Asa said, exasperated.

"We could go and wait outside or something." Akina and Rikina said in unison.

"Um girls aren't you forgetting something?" Ino said.

"What?" Asa said, tilting our heads to the side.

"Your still dressed as host club maids..." Sho said.

"Aw fuck! Those stupid twins!" The girls yelled in unison.

"I can make a stupid suggestion." Ino said.

"What do we have to do?" They asked wondering what could be so bad.

"We'll you know that offer we got a while ago, that person that wanted us to hold a surprise concert while wearing their merchandise, and in return we could keep what we wore?" Ino said.

"Yesss..." The girls said, not liking where this was going.

"That shop is right around the corner." Sho finished.

*sigh* "legs go, girls grab your stuff, Ino you too." Asa said.

"What about me?!" Sho yelled.

"Your shoeless and shirtless, and the drums are still in the host cub, I got my mike and guitar, the girls got their stuff and so does Ino, buddy unless you haven't told us something then your not going anywhere." Asa said.

"I can make another stupid suggestion, that is if you got two violins and I Keytar." Sho said.

(A.N./ a Keytar is that thing that's like a cross between a keyboard and an electric guitar, google image it)

"What, why do you need two violins and a Keytar?!" Asa says.

"We can sing Love You Not, that requires Keytar, Violin, Electric, Base, and voice. You do Keytar and voice, The twins do violin, I do electric, and Ino does base, no drums required." He says.

(A.N./ Where their only talking about Aki and Riki they call them the twins)

"That could work."

* * *

-about 10 minuets later-

"Asa are you almost done in there?!" Shotaro yelled, banging on the door of the changing room,

"Yeah I'm done." Asa said, stepping out of the changing rooms, wearing a black half shirt, showing her belly button piercing, and black wash short shorts, she had her hair in a pony tail with her bangs covering the opposite side of her face than usual, thus showing off her eyebrow piercing, she was also wearing knee high black lace up heel sneakers, she had put in long dangly skull earrings and had painted her nails black, as well as take the time to wash off the concealer on her side so that her tattoo, a huge black phoenix, was visible.

"So adorable!" The twins yelled hugging her.

"Thanks guys lets get out there the crowd is waiting." Asa reminded them.

* * *

-outside the changing rooms-

_ POV

"What's taking so long, why aren't the models out here yet, you said they were professionals." I said to the store owner.

"Well you see...umm." He mumbled but was saved as some music began to play.

"That tune." One girl whispered to herself, "it couldn't be, Love You Not?" Wait, Love You Not, as in the number one song written by the number one band, Mecha wing couldn't be the models could they?! I was cut off when a I heard the rustle of curtains as a girl with long, silky black hair stepped out from behind the curtains, a Keytar clutched in her hands, it couldn't be, Asa Shozen?!

(Byw I'm not giving credit to anyone for the song Love You Not, why? Because I wrote it! be amazed my glorious fellow otakus! XD )

"That look in your eye said it all~  
Bringing me me down like this don't you know~  
How I loved you~ so~"

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, the Keytar played a sad, yet comforting melody as she sang, soon two more girls appeared each playing a violin, only making it sadder.

"Baby you were all I had  
All I would ever~ know~  
But you took it so slow that I knew! that I knew! that you loved! me! not!"

The beat began to quicken an two boys stepped onto the stage, soon the music was more upbeat and fast pitched.

"But baby I knew right from the start you'd be breakin my heart~!  
So I never~ never~ never~ was in love!  
It was just a game for you!  
Well it was my game~ too~! Ooohhhh~ oooohhh~  
So baby I just thought I'd let! You! Know~!

The guitars and violins dropped out and soon it was just the Keytar again.

"I was never, never, never~ in love,  
I was never, never, never~ in~ love~"

The beat picked up once again, the rest of the band rejoining her.

"So I'll tell you now~ as long as your around~!  
I love you not~! Oooh, ooooh ooh!  
I Love~! you not~! Mmmm la di da~ da da~ daaaa~ daaa~  
I Love! you~! not~!"

The music slowed back so only the Keytar could be heard.

"Love you not~"

Then it was over, the crowd applauded, and the band bowed, the look on their faces said it all, _"all in a day's work."_


End file.
